


Lance is a good kid, you lying ass.

by HirokiAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Do not repost, F/F, F/M, Gen, I wrote this years ago, Just posted, Kinda off, M/M, Team as Family, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokiAngel/pseuds/HirokiAngel
Summary: Keith hears some questionable noises from lances room and tries to ignore it, when he hears a cry for help.ORkeith catches lance needing help and beats a bitch uP.
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Shklance
Kudos: 94





	Lance is a good kid, you lying ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically keith and shiro fite a hoe for Lance~

Keith was walking past Lance’s room when he heard some questionable sounds  
“Fuck, mhn!”  
Keith flushed and went to walk passed quickly, when he heard a,  
“N-no, S-Stop!” Lance didn’t seem to want whatever was happening so Keith busted down the door and say lance being pinned to the ground with Lotor on top of him, leaving hickeys and bite marks on his neck.  
But the one thing that confirmed to Keith that it was non consensual, Lance was crying.  
Keith was overcome with rage and threw himself onto Lotor to get him off Lance.  
He made such a ruckus that Shiro- Who had the room to the left of Lance- raced over and saw the scene.  
Lance sitting on the floor disheveled and crying, covered in marks.  
Keith looking feral and pinning Lotor to the crease where wall meets floor, with bloody knuckles.  
Lotor under Keith almost passed out, yet looking directly at Lance, who was trembling from it.  
Shiro sent them all to separate rooms and told Coran to patch up Lance, then Keith, then Lotor. Shiro asked Keith what happened first and then went to Lance, but then lied to Lotor.  
“You’re the first one I decided to talk to, I wanted to give you all time to heal and calm down. Now, can you tell me why you all looked like that?”  
Lotor spun some lies about how he was trying to get it on with his boyfriend and then joe Keith barged in and yelled at lance for “being a slut who was cheating on both of us for sex. Honestly, how you Paladins can have such a dishonest slut on your team astounds me.”  
Shiro had to keep from hitting Lotor. Lance was a really good kid, a tad childish and insecure, but he helped so much during the time he was gone.  
“I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt Lotor. But you’re not deserving of it. You lied, assaulted Lance, and deserved every punch Keith gave you. Coran,” Shiro addressed the man who’d just entered the room, “Don’t heal him. He doesn’t deserve Any kindness. Remember this Lotor, don’t take Lance’s kindness for a weakness. He has people to protect him from fuckers like you.”  
With that, Shiro left to tell the team and check on Lance.  
Lance still had light bruises on his wrists and hips, and a few deeper bites on his neck, but he was physically fine.  
Mentally was another story. He flinched when anyone but Shiro or Keith entered.  
Shiro asked Lance why Lotor thought he could do that and Lance stuttered out,  
“S-since we let him o-out, h-he’s been c-cornering m-me and th-then m-making suggestive c-comments. I-I was I-ignoring h-him u-until r-recently. He-he’s been t-touching m-me m-more a-an I don want it!” Lance started shaking and hid his face in his knees. “Why didn’t he stop if you obviously weren’t reciprocating?” Shiro asked gently while rubbing a soothing hand on his back. “B-because h-he said I-it w-was m-my f-fault. A-apparently I-I was pl-playing hard to get a-an that made me even more temptin. H-he said I-it was o-only h-happening b-because i-I was t-tempting him. B-but I wasn’t! I-I didn’t want that, I-I still don’t!” Shiro calmed lance down and reassured him that it was not his fault, Lotor was the only one to blame and that Lance could always go to Shiro or Keith if something was bothering him.  
Lance nodded in understanding and gave Shiro a small, genuine, smile.  
“Thank you Shiro.”


End file.
